12 Days of Kickmas
by fax19lover
Summary: Hey dahlings! This is a series of 12 one shots for the 12 days of Christmas! I hope ya'll enjoy and I'll try to post one a day. Suggest ideas in the reviews please :) (Previously 25 days of Kick. I can't do that many. SO sorry) On hold till next year babes!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! This is a one shot about Kim and Jack at Christmastime. They are_ just friends_ at this point. It's the first of 25 one shots for the 25 days of Christmas. Enjoy!**

_**Mistletoe  
**_

**KIM:**

I walked into school with Jack on December 1. I was wearing a red, body con, one shoulder, long sleeve dress with black stilettos. I lost a bet to Grace and now I have to wear whatever she want's me to all week. Anyways, Jack and I walked into school and went to our lockers, they're right next to each other, to pull out all of our books for our first class, math.

"So Kim. Are you going to tell me why you're wearing that, um, hot dress?" Jack asked, stuttering as he said my dress was hot. I blushed and looked up.

"Oh that. I lost a bet to Grace and now she gets to dress me for the week. Now I look like a class 'A' sex model." I said, mumbling the last part. I'm guessing from the way he looked me up and down he heard me though.

"Well that sucks or you but every guy in here is staring at your ass." Jack said. I blushed and looked around to see he was telling the truth. One guy even licked his lips, totally unaware I was watching.

"Well you're in here aren't you?" I asked? He blushed and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Yes but I'm not staring." He said. I giggled, yes _the _Kim Crawford giggled. I lightly shoved Jack's shoulder and he looked up at me. He smiled, which in turn made me smile. We started walking to math class, bumping our shoulders as we walked. With my heels I was almost as tall as Jack, but not quite. We sat through math and English and Spanish and music, we had all of our classes together, before the bell rang, dismissing us to lunch. Jack looped his arm through mine and we walked to the lunchroom, to see our friends already sitting at our table.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as Jack and I sat down.

"Hey Kim." they all said. Jack just nodded. We started talking about random shit until something big happened. A cheerleader from my squad ran in with mistletoe tied with a red string to a medium length stick. I realized she was going mistletoeing. Mistletoeing is when you hand mistletoe over two people's head and make them kiss. We have a couple people do it every year and it's usually a blast, a long as you're not the one under it.

Sarah, the cheerleader, looked around the room looking for someone to get when her eyes landed on me. To be more specific, me and _Jack__. _I had just put the pieces together and was about to get up and run before it was too late, but Sarah was already here. My eyes widened a lot, as did Jacks, when she dangled the mistletoe over Jack and I's heads.

"Kiss!" She said happily. I blushed the color of my dress and snuck a quick glance at Jack. He was blushing too.

"We're just friends!" I tried to tell her but she wasn't having it.

"Who wants them to kiss?" She yelled to the whole cafeteria. If they weren't watching before they were definitely watching now. A slow chant started up.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. KISS. KISS!" It slowly got louder and faster. I stood up from my chair and sat sideways on Jack's lap. I kept blushing as I finally looked him in the eye. My hands went around his neck and his gripped my hips. We slowly leaned towards each other until our lips were firmly touching. As soon as we kissed the world disappeared and I saw fireworks. My spine tingled and all I could think of was Jack Jack Jack. His lips were so soft and warm. Every part of my body that touched his felt electrified, and my whole body was hyper alert.

I wove my hands through his hair as we kissed deeply. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and pulled back slowly. I saw the whole cafe looking at Jack and I in shock. Hell _I_ was in shock. So I did what I do. I stood up and ran out of the cafe with Jack running behind me. I stopped right in the center of the lobby, hyperventilating, and looked for a way out. I had just messed everything up! My friendship with Jack would never be the same! Before I could run anymore two tan, muscular, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me over to the bench by the stairs.

"Kim! Kim, look at me." Jack pleaded. I snapped my gaze to him. My breathing slowed as I looked into his chocolaty eyes. I relaxed and leaned into him.

"I just ruined everything Jack." I whispered. He looked shocked.

"Kim you didn't ruin anything. That was the best kiss I ever had! You can't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed." He said.

"I loved that kiss Jack! I love _you_ and I can't believe I just told you that!" I said, slapping a hand over my mouth. I was about to get up and run away again. When his hands pulled mine away from my mouth and held them in my lap.

"I love you too Kim. So much." He said before joining our lips again. We kissed and I felt the electricity sizzle through my veins. We broke apart to clapping and a "WHOO!" from Jerry. We broke apart and I smiled from ear to ear.

"Does this mean we're official?" I asked Jack.

"If you want us to be." He replied. I kissed him again and then hugged him tightly. Suddenly I didn't hate mistletoe so much.

"Kick prevails!" We heard a bunch of kids yell. That's my Christmas story and it was perfect. Go make one of your own.

**So I hope ya'll loved it! 24 more to go! Please review and suggest ideas for Christmas one shots! Peace and love :)**

**Reviews=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! This is another one shot in the 25 days of Kick story line! I hope you all love it as much as I do! Enjoy :)**

_**Christmas Trees**_

**KIM:**

I was sitting in my room in my comfiest pajamas, talking to Grace. The top was unbuttoned all the way down and my red lacy bra was showing. **( sleepwear/shop-all-sleep-b/the-dreamer-flannel-pajama?ProductID=132354&URL=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fsleepwear%2Fshop-all-sleep-b%2Fthe-dreamer-flannel-pajama%3FProductID%3D132354&cm_mmc=CJ-_-4083598-_-11557701-_ .com&affid=7213711 [At victorias secret dot com) **I was waiting for my best friend of twelve years, Jack. Now some of you might be wondering why my bra was showing and I was still comfortable being around Jack. He had seen me naked before as we used to take baths together and we go swimming a lot. It was like he was my brother but I loved him as much more than that. Yes you heard me right. I am in love with my best friend of twelve years.

"No Grace! He's just a friend!" I yelled as I hung up, huffing. I was such a liar.

"Kim! I'm hear!" I heard Jack yell. I grinned.

"I'm in my room Jacky!" I shouted back. I leaned back on my bed frame with my laptop in my lap. I heard him push my door open and I looked up to see him staring at me and smirking.

"New pajamas Kim?" He asked.

"Ya. I got them yesterday! Do you like them?" I asked. He nodded.

"They're very cute." He said before coming to sit next to me. We were on my laptop, searching for Christmas stuff. It was December 2. It had been about two hours of us joking around and yes we did wrestle once because he called me Kimmy. We were laying on my floor laughing when we heard the call.

"Guys! Come and decorate the tree!" My mom yelled. We jumped up and were about to run out when Jack stopped me. I turned to him confused. I crossed my arms.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He just uncrossed my arms and pulled them to my side. Then he started to button my shirt, starting from the bottom. I blushed when he got to my boobs. He buttoned until the last two buttons and then grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs to the tree. I started laughing as he picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride to the living room.

"Good you two are finally here!" My mom said.

"Ya we were having a great time." Jack said. I smiled.

"Okay so we are leaving for the trip with your parents Jack. We'll be back in three days and we want you guys to decorate when we're gone. Do the tree first then match it to the room." My mom said.

"Okay Momma." I said.

"There's money in the jar and a list of phone numbers if it get bad. Goodbye baby!" My mom said, giving me a hug. I hugged her then my dad and they left. I turned to Jack.

"Let's decorate!" I said happily. I love Christmas! "Grab the box of decorations and I'll get the lights." I commanded.

"Yes m'am Kim!" He said sarcastically as we marched off to get the boxes. Once we got them inside we started to string the lights. My pajama's were getting caught on the tree's branches so I took off my top. I did notice Jack peek once at my bra. **( bras/book-offer-bra-special/dream-angels-push-up-bra-angels-by-victorias-secret?ProductID=152185&URL=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fbras%2Fbook-offer-bra-special%2Fdream-angels-push-up-bra-angels-by-victorias-secret%3FProductID%3D152185&cm_mmc=CJ-_-4083598-_-11557701-_ .com&affid=7213711 {At victorias secret dot com) **It was pretty in my opinion. We had all of the lights on the tree. They were rainbow colored and gave the room a perfect glow. We unplugged them and started putting on the ornaments, talking all the while.

I leaned over Jack to get a golden angel inside a glass ball ornament just as he moved forwards. I slipped and fell but he caught me. I was cradled in his arms and the ornament was safe. The only problem was my chest was pressed to Jack's. I heard him growl lightly as he set me back on my feet. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Jack!" I chirped. I put the ornament on the tree and soon we were almost done.

"Let's do the rest of the house now." Jack said. I agreed and we started talking and going around the house, placing roses and greens and poinsettias along the windows and tables. We strung lights all over the house and we were almost done. It was midnight.

"Jack, we forgot the star!" I all but screamed. He just chuckled at me.

"Okay Kim, hop on." He said as he crouched down. I sat on his shoulders and he stood up. He handed me the beautiful silver star and I set it on the tree. I hopped down and hugged Jack. I put my shirt back on and stepped away from the tree.

"Plug it in Jacky!" I said. He walked over and plugged it in before coming back to me. I hugged his waist and he wrapped his arms around my mid back. The tree lit up the room perfectly and it was just dazzling. It absolutely took my breath away, how perfect it looked. I looked up at Jack and saw he was already looking at me. I leaned up and he leaned down.

"Jack." I whispered. I don't know why I did but it granted me what I wanted. He pressed his lips to mine and it was perfect. I pulled away and looked into his sparkling eyes.

"Kim, I have loved you ever since I layed my eyes on you. I can't imagine anyone else calling you their girl. Will you be my girlfriend? Jack asked. I nodded vigorously and kissed him again. It was soft and perfect but it soon grew hotter and Jack pushed me back onto the couch. His fingers quickly unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it behind the couch. I yanked his shirt off as well, disconnecting our lips for a millisecond.

Jack moved his lips down to my neck and then started sucking on the hollow of my throat. I moaned.

"Jaaaack." He growled and kissed farther down, near my cleavage. He kissed between my breasts and down to my stomach. I was shaking and panting and my lips felt empty with out his on them. "Jack. Please." I panted.

"Please what Kim?" He asked, smirking aginst my skin.

"Please kiss me Jack!" I said. He smiled and kissed my cheeks, nose, neck, boobs, anywhere but my lips.

"Jaaaaaack!" I moaned again. He growled and slammed his lips back to mine. We were so intensely making out that we didn't notice the front door opening and the gang, Rudy, and Grace, Julie, and Mika walk in. I didn't notice until Jack's hands were on my breasts and Rudy screamed.

"Oh my gosh you two can stop now!" He yelled, covering his eyes.

"Just friends huh? As if." Grace said. I blushed. I climbed over the couch and put my shirt back on. I climbed back over and sat in jack's lap. I noticed the crew looking around the house in shock.

"Kim this is amazing!" Julie said.

"Thanks! Jack and I put it together just tonight." I told them once they all sat down.

"Well it's amazing. We also couldn't be more happy that you two are finally together!" Mika said.

"I got exactly what I wanted." I said while looking at Jack.

"I did too." He said. He leaned in and kissed me. Finally all was right in my life. It was all do to the Christmas tree.

**I hope you guys loved my second one shot! Please review ideas for more one shots. They have to be Kick and they have to be Christmas related. I'll give you a shout out and include your name somewhere in the story if I can. Please review!**

**Reviews=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey darlings! Here's number three and I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Secret Santa**_

**KIM:**

The gang, Rudy, Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, and Julie, were gathered around the fire at my house. It was December 3rd and we were all going to draw our secret Santa person. I had put all of our names in a big bowl and mixed them up.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will!" Rudy practically yelled. I giggled and walked over to him.

"OKay. If you get yourself just put it back and draw again. There's no trading once you have drawn." I say. Rudy sticks his hand in and pulls out a name. Then we go in order of the room. So Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Grace, me, Jack, Eddie. Once we had all drawn we broke up to go hang out throughout my house.

"Hey Jack! Do you want to go to my room?" I asked my boyfriend of two years. He smirked and followed me upstairs. We walked into my room and Jack pushed me against my bed.

"Kim. We should go to the mall today and look for gifts, but first I want to do this." He said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for several minutes before a knock interrupted us. I groaned.

"Come in!" I called. Jerry and Rudy walked in.

"We're all going to the mall. Why don't you come." Rudy said.

"Okay." Jack said, getting off of me. We got changed into jeans and t-shirts and then headed to the mall.

* * *

**Time skip to the mall and it's still going to be in Kim's POV and I'm not going to tell you who has who just yet.**

I was in the store looking for the perfect present. I was in isle six when I finally saw it. I ran over and picked it up, bought it, and went to the food court. By the time I got there everyone else was already there. I stuffed my bag into my other bag and walked over to the group. I gave my bag to Jack and he gave me a piggy back to the car.

* * *

**Time skip to Christmastime! Still in Kim's POV**

"Okay everyone. Open them." Julie said. I walked over and handed my present to Jerry. Jerry's went to Eddie. Eddie's went to Julie. Julie's went to Rudy. Rudy's went to Jack. Jack's went to Grace. Grace's went to Milton. Milton's went to me. We all tore into them and I gasped at what I saw.

"Oh my gawrsh! Thank you so much Milton!" I yelled, hugging him. He gave me a silver charm bracelet. Everyone started thanking everyone and it was such a happy time. Everyone loved their gifts and soon they all left except for Jack and I.

"I love you Jack." I whispered once we were all alone.

"I love you too Kimmy-bear." He said. I went on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly. We walked backwards to the couch and sat down. my whole body felt warm and fuzzy and my world was in a haze of Jack. It was perfect! I hope you can feel it one day as well.

**I'm so sorry for the total suckishness of this chapter. I know it's crap but I'm tired and it's like 10:40 at night on a Tuesday and I need to sleep. Please forgive me for this chapter and keep reading anyways. I will have a new chapter up tomorrow and if I have time I will make this one better. Again I'm so sorry for this short, terrible, chapter. Please review! Love!**

**Reviews=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo darlings! Please enjoy number four! I'm counting down!**

_**Dinner?**_

**KIM:**

I walked into the kitchen with Jack, my boyfriend of a year in twenty days, on December 4th. We were going to make dinner for my parents and us so we wouldn't have to cook on Christmas. We had a maple and brown sugar soaked salmon in the oven, which would be done in 20 minutes. We also had honey carrots and fruit salad in the fridge. Currently, Jack and I were making sugar cookies.

"Jack, pass me the sugar." I said.

"Where is it?" He asked while coming up behind me and holding my waist.

"Um... In the pantry, on the floor." I said once I remembered. He nodded and went to get it. Once he had grabbed the sugar I topped the sugar cookies with it and put them in the counter for desert later.

"Hey Kim, while we wait for the food to cook we can go upstairs and box. Sound good?" He asked. I smirked and walked up to him slowly, moving my hips so his eyes never left me.

"Sure Jack. You're going down hard." I said as I ran up the stairs to the boxing ring. Jack followed me, laughing the whole way. We got to the boxing room and I changed into my red Soffee shorts and my white sports bra. They bot clashed with my tan skin and made my body pop. Jack pulled on some shorts and shed his shirt.

"Ready Crawford?" Jack taunted. I smirked.

"Only if you are Brewer." I countered. He threw a smile at me.

"I don't want to hurt you Kim." He said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I'm not afraid to hurt you." I said as I threw a punch at him. He barely dodged it in time. After that first punch we got into a full on practice. At the end I was laying with my head on his chest. We were sweaty and breathing hard. Jack pushed me off, stood up, picked me up, and we walked to the shower. I put on my pink bandeau and hopped into the tub with Jack. We soaked in the minty smelling bubbles for a while before I smelled smoke.

"Holy shit! We forgot the food!" I yelled. I jumped out of the tub and toweled off really quick. I grabbed Jack's hand and yanked him downstairs. I pulled open the oven and yanked out the food, with an ovenmit of course. I chucked it into the trash can and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I turned to Jack who was turning off the smoke alarm.

Once we got everything cleaned up I turned to Jack.

"We totally killed dinner." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes we did." With that we cracked up and started laughing really hard. Once we calmed down we decided to go for a swim in the ocean. We left a note for my mom and dad and grabbed our things. My bag had a towel, sunglasses, flip flops, tanning lotion, sunscreen, and a book. **(Remember it's still warm in California!)**

"Ready Jack?" He took my hand.

"Of course. Let's go to our favorite spot." He said. i nodded and we walked to a quiet part of the white sand beach, about one quarter of a mile from my house. I spread out my towel and layed down.

"Jack can you rub tanning lotion on my back?" I asked.

"Sure Kim." He said. He took the lotion from my bag and rubbed it into my shoulders. He started massaging my shoulders. He trailed down to my back, thighs, calves, and feet. Then I flipped over onto my back. He rubbed the lotion up my shins and thighs, to my stomach and neck and cheeks. I rubbed it into my chest. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jack! You're the best." I exclaimed. He layed down next to me and pecked my lips. I deepened the peck and soon we were immersed in each other. I rolled over so I was on top. I sat on his hips as he leaned back on his hands. My hands ran over his abs, chest, and wove into his hair. He layed back down and his hands gripped my hips tightly. We kissed into a state of peace and mindlessness. It wasn't hot, it wasn't heavy. It was love and caring all poured into a kiss. We kissed until my phone beeped.

I pulled away and fetched my phone. it was my mom.

_From:Mom_

_To:Kim_

_~Hurry home with Jack and we can all go out for dinner._

_To:Mom_

_From:Kim_

_~Okay. We'll be back in twenty minutes._

I hit send and turned to Jack.

"Time to go. My mom is taking us out to dinner." I said. He nodded and picked up my stuff. I grabbed my bag and Jack picked my up on his shoulders. I smiled a little.

"Onward Jack!" I said. He walked home and we went up to my room. I changed into a coral, lace, skater dress with nude five inch heels. I pulled my hair into a slightly messy french braid and met Jack and my parents by the door. We all wen to dinner and had a grand time. That is until my mother asked why the food was gone.

"Well, you see... We got distracted and it burned so we threw it away." I said nervously. My mom grinned.

"Okay Kim. Whatever you say." She said. i blushed and finished my dinner in peace.

While we didn't make dinner like I had planned, I think my day was perfect in it's own way.

**SO I hope you gurls and guys love it! Please review and suggest topics for me. I will have another one up tomorrow and I need an idea! Love**

**Reviews=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies! How are you liking my one shots? You better love them because I'm up until eleven thirty every night writing them and doing all of my homework. I take algebra as well and since I'm in eighth grade and it's a ninth grade class, it's an extra course for me. That means you better be extra happy with this chapter. Please send me ideas for more chapters because I need twenty more. Enjoy.**

**_Mistletoe Surprise: On Who?_  
**

**KIM:**

Jack, me, and the gang were hanging out in the dojo. We were starting to decorate the dojo for Christmas. Jack and I had put up a perfect little tree in the corner of the room and now we were hanging ornaments and lights on it.

"Hey Jack, can you lift me up to put on the star?" I asked him. The tree was too tall for me to reach it all by my short self. Jack walked over to me from where he was standing, by Rudy's office.

"Sure thing Kim. Hop on." He said. I sat on his shoulders and he stood up again. I could now put the silver star on top of the tree easily. Once I had set it on top Jack crouched down again and I hopped off. I turned around to face him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jackie!" I said as I skipped off to the box of decorations. I pulled out some red flowers called poinsettias and set them on the table by the door. Then I grabbed a large, green wreath to hang on Rudy's office door. It had a big, red bow on the top of it. The rest of the gang was hanging up mistletoe, garlands, and lights all around the dojo.

"It really looks great guys!" Rudy said. I hopped on over to where he was standing, by the entrance, and looked over the whole dojo. It really did look wonderful. The lights danced off of the tree and walls, casting a glow around the room and bathing us all in honey colored light. I smiled and walked back over to Jack.

"Hey Jack." I said. He smiled at me.

"Hey Kim. Do you want to go grab some food at Phil's before we go hang with the guys for movie night?" he asked.

"Sure Jack. We should also pick up some food for the guys." I suggested. He took my hand.

"Great, let's go." With that we walked out of the dojo, towards Phil's. Well, we tried to.

"WAIT!" We heard Milton and Jerry scream.

"What?" Jack and I asked at the same time. We were stopped right under the entrance to the dojo.

"You guys are under the mistletoe! You have to kiss now!" Jerry said happily, like a twelve year is girl is more like it. I turned to Jack and we both looked up at the ceiling. Low and behold, there was a pretty piece of mistletoe hanging over our heads. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around Jack. He gripped my waist and we both closed our eyes and leaned in.

Our lips touched and it was just perfect. All to soon we had to pull away and turned to see a flabbergasted bunch of our friends. I smirked.

"What's the matter guys?" I asked. They just stared at me. "You're gonna catch flies like that." I said. They snapped their mouths shut but still just stared at me.

"You guys just kissed like it was no big deal." Rudy said.

"I may have forgotten to tell you guys. Jack and I have been dating for over a month now." I said. They started to talk really fast and I couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"How?" Eddie finally asked. We launched into the story of kissing on the Hollywood sign and finished with how we were now dating. I got a bunch of aww's from the guys and I blushed and hid in Jack's shoulder, which just made them aww more.

"Well anyways, Jack adn i are going to go get food and then come back. Any special requests?" I asked. They shouted out their answers and we went to go get the food. Soon we were back and watching movies just like old times. It couldn't have been a more perfect day.

**So I hope you guys love love loved it! Please review and give me ideas for stories! I'm running short on time and ideas so I need some inspiration to smack me in the face with a baseball bat. I respomd to almost every review! Anyways, please review and have a great December! Love**

**Review=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating. I finally got an idea for a story from a reviewer. I might also do a sequel to this storyline of _25 Days of Kick_. I'm not sure though so... Please review my story! Enjoy**

**_Donna Tobin? No. Kim Crawford? Yes._**

**KIM:**

I woke up to a loud, obnoxious, ringing from my stupid, silver, Minnie mouse alarm clock and I smacked it until it turned off and then got out of bed. I yawned, stretched my arms out, and walked over to my pretty bathroom. I washed my face and did a light smokey eye and red lipstick with a little mascara. It was different from what I usually wear but I liked it a lot.I walked over to my closet and looked around in it to try and find something perfect for me to wear.. I pulled out a crocheted pair of white shorts and a blue, cross back top. I pulled them on and slipped on pair of white, four inch, heels.

_I wonder if Jack will like it. _ I thought. Jack was my long time crush but he was taken by Donna stinking Tobin. My only Christmas wish this year was for us to get together. Did I forget to mention that Jack is my best friend? Well he is. I grabbed my bag and jogged downstairs to grab an English muffin. I nibbled at my blackberry jellied muffin and walked out to meet Jack. He walks with me to school every day.

"Hey Jack!" I greeted as he slung his arm around my shoulders. He smiled down at me, considering he was almost a full foot taller then me.

"Hey Kim. What's up with the makeup?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just trying something new. Do I look okay?" I asked worriedly. I really needed Jack's approval on my appearance.

"Don't worry Kim. You look smoking hot." He said, smiling. Even though he only was joking I still blushed.

"Well thank you very much." I said. He smiled and took my hand. Well that's weird. Jack never only holds my hand when he's joking around or telling me something serious.

"Look Kim. There's something I need to tell you." He said. I looked him in the eye and we stopped walking all together.

"You can tell me anything Jack. I'm always going to be there for you." I said earnestly.

"Donna and I broke up." Jack mumbled. I gasped and my eyes probably bugged out of my head. They seemed so happy together yesterday. What could have possibly gone wrong. I mean I was happy but I hated seeing Jack so sad.

"Oh Jack. I'm sorry." I said. On the outside I was the sad, consoling, best friend. Now on the inside was another story all together. On the inside I was jumping up and down and screaming and crying and smiling and kissing Jack.

"I caught her cheating on me. I dumped her right ten and there." He told me. I tried to sympathize with him but it was way too hard.

"Jack, she was a no good, lying, cheating, skanky, whoreish, bitch! She doesn't deserve someone as great as you!" I exploded at him. He look stunned for a minute before he started with that damned smirk again.

"You know what? I think you're jealous of Donna and that you were lying all those times you said you didn't have a crush on me." Jack said. I growled.

"You know what Jack! I was lying! I am madly in love with you and I was jealous that you chose Donna over me! She doesn't deserve your love! I do!" I screamed at him. He look stunned and I started walking only to have him grab my wrist and pull me back towards him. I tried to break free but he was _not _letting me go anywhere.

I turned around to snap at him, only to have him press his soft, warm lips against mine. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands gripped my hip and the other cupped my cheek. We broke apart for air after a little bit. Let me tell you how much I loved kissing Jack. His lips are so soft and warm and he makes me tingle and feel warm and fuzzy. It was truly addicting.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Jack asked me. I laughed and hugged his waist.

"Of course Jack! I love you." I told him.

"I love you too Kim. I just had to wake up and realize that you were right there all this time." He said. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Holy crap! We're so so late for school! Hurry we can't make first period but we may make second if we run fast enough." I said as I started sprinting towards the school. He was right behind me and together we ran to the school, which was about fifteen minutes away. We walked into class and sat down only to be greeted my an ugly site.

"Hey Jacky!" Squealed Donna. Her voice made me want to punch her, if not for personal reasons then to do other people a favor.

"Donna we broke up. Go away." Jack said, well growled. Donna just twirled her stupid french braid.

"Oh Jacky. We both know you were kidding." She said. Before Jack could answer, I cut in.

"No he wasn't kidding. I'm his girlfriend now so back the fuck off." I snarled at her. She looked mad.

"Oh ya? Prove it Blondie." She snarled right back. I shrugged.

"Fine but remember, you asked me to." With that I turned and kissed Jack, full on the lips. I heard her gasp and stomp away but I didn't really care. I got lost in Jack and that's all I could ever ask to do because I love Jack and Jack loves me. That was just the beginning of my relationship with Jack. The rest was just as perfect as the first two days. True love exists to be felt. So why not feel it?

**So maybe not my best chapter but I like it. Please review for me! Give me ideas! Also, we got our Christmas tree today and it looks wonderful!**

**Reviews=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello darlings! This is the second update today because I missed one yesterday! I was supposed to write it and post it but I got distracted and totally forgot about it. Please keep reviewing! You lovelies are great and reading your reviews makes my day! Please suggest ideas because I'm running out of them. Just to warn you, this is a fanfic where they are already together!**

**Trixie:Thanks!**

**Ethel: Thanks! Also, I am in Vermont and it's ten degrees below zero. Just saying. 59 degrees is warm to me.**

**Adreanna: Thanks and glad you liked it :)**

**Joanna: Thank you!**

**Rylie: Thanks!**

**Anyways... Please Enjoy**

**_The Tree_  
**

**KIM:**

Jack and I were searching for the perfect tree for the dojo. It had to be tall enough and wide enough to fill the corner and hide a hole in the wall made by Jerry. I giggled and Jack looked at me funny.

"What's so funny Crawford?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about when Jerry punched a hole in the wall and now we have to cover it up with the tree." I told him while smiling. He smiled too, as if remembering the memory.

"Yeah. Jerry is pretty clumsy and weird most of the time." Jack said. I followed him through the woods until we came to a patch of trees that looked just right. We split up and started looking around. I had just found the perfect, medium sized, tree.

"Hey Jack! Come here!" I yelled out.

"Coming Kim!" I heard him yell. I smiled and gazed up at the tree in front of me. Soon after he yelled back to me, he appeared at my side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Do you like it?" I asked him. He held me a little tighter.

"I love it babe. Almost as much as I love you." He said, cupping my face and leaning down to peck my lips. I pulled him closer and kissed him firmly. He turned me around ad pressed me against an old maple tree, his hands sliding down my back to my hips. We leaned against that old tree, pressed to each other, a flurry of wandering hands and heated lips. We pulled apart after a while, panting but smiling.

"Wow." I said. He ginned down at me.

"Yeah. Let's get the tree and go back." He said. I smiled and grabbed the saw. We soon had the tree down and Jack and I were carrying it back to the truck.

"This damn tree is perfect, but it's heavy." I said, grunting with the effort of carrying it. Jack chuckled at me.

"Well the car is right there. You can let the big, strong, dashing Jack carry it now." He said. I snorted and dropped the tree, thinking he would drop it as well. Much to my dismay, he picked it up with ease and threw it into the truck bed.

"Damn you! How are you so strong?" I asked, exasperatedly. He just chuckled at me. That stupid, strong, sexy, sweet, wait- what was I saying again?

"Hop in babe and we'll go to the dojo." He said, opening my door for me. I jumped in and he slammed the door shut. He got in and buckled up and looked over at my struggling form, I couldn't get the stupid buckle to work.

"Let me help." He said. I let go and he leaned over and snapped my seat belt into place. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"It just doesn't like me!" I exclaimed. He chuckled, uncrossed my arms, and planted his lips over my slightly pouted ones. I stopped pouting and kissed him back. We soon got very intense and we decided to make a detour.

"Let's go back to my place for a while first." Jack growled in my ear. I shivered in anticipation as he floored it to his parent's house. We ran inside, up to his room, our clothes flying off in a flurry of passion, heat, lust, and love. When we were done I was layed on Jack's bare torso with his arms draped around me. We fell asleep and forgot the world outside.

* * *

"Jack! Kim! The gang is here to see you!" I heard Jack's mom yell up the stairs. I sat upright in bed and shook Jack until he woke up.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, drowsily.

"The gang is here and so is your mom." I told him frantically. He looked hungrily down at my naked form. I blushed lightly and realized I was straddling his ''friendly area''. "Get up and get dressed!" I yelled at Jack. I pulled on my panties and tossed Jack his boxers. I glanced at the clock to see we had been asleep for three hours. I swore under my breath. Jack grabbed me and pulled me so I was straddling him again.

"I can think of _much_ better things to be doing right now." Jack said, emphasizing the much. I growled and pushed him back on the bed, smashing my lips to his. His hands gripped my hips and his tongue slid into my hot mouth. As soon as his hands brushed my boobs I was gone, gone, gone baby. I had totally forgotten about the gang coming upstairs and Jack and I were going at it. Well not _it, _but you get the point.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" I heard Milton yell.

"Yo! Get some Jack!" Jerry yelled.

"JACKSON! KIMBERLY!" His mom.

"When did you two get together?" Rudy asked.

I jumped off of Jack in surprise and fell onto the floor, my arms covering breasts.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" I shrieked and dove back under the covers. Jack's mom, who was also like a mom to me, shoved everyone out of the door, slammed it shut, and turned to face us.

"For one thing, please tell me you two have been using protection." His mom said. We both nodded. "Okay good. Secondly, when did you to get together?" She asked.

"About ten months ago." Jack admitted. His mother gaped at us like a fish out of water.

"You two got together ten months ago?" She asked again, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. We just didn't want to tell anyone because we thought it would change things." I told her. She relaxed a little.

"Okay... How long have you two been... active?" She asked awkwardly. I blushed like a fool.

"Um.. About three months." I told her. She shook her head and walked out.

"Stay safe!" She called up the stairs on her way past the guys.

"Mom!" Jack yelled. The guys came running in and sat around us on the floor, demanding we tell them everything. We set into the story and then Jack shoved them out of the room so I could get dressed. I pulled on my bra and clothes and we hustled out to the truck. We all drove to the dojo and put the tree up in front of the hole. Afterwards Jack and I got caught under the mistletoe and started making out, totally grossing out the guys. It ended in us having sex again, but this time in Rudy's office. He still won't sit on that couch anymore. Haha, on well.

**So.. Thanks for sticking with me guys! There's no way I deserve you! I love you all and I hope you all will review for me! Love, hugs, and cookies!**

**Reviews=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelies! Please forgive me for changing the story line! If I can write enough chapters this weekend I will change it back btu I don't think I can. Sorry babes. Anyways. This story came to me from a behind the scenes thing on Kickin It. This is going to be a Loelivia fanfiction! Am I the only one who's super duper excited? Yeah? Well okay then. Enjoy.**

_**Leolovia at Christmas**_

**Olivia:**

I was lying down, asleep, in my dressing room when Mateo **(Jerry) **came knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled off of my couch to go and open the door for my fellow cast mate and friend.

"Hey Olivia. I just came to tell you that you're on in an hour. Makeup and hair is here." He said. I gave him a one arm hug.

"Thanks Mateo." I mumbled. The hair and makeup came into my dressing room. They shoved me into a chair and gave me a smoky eye with deep, pink lips. I was then handed a red Santa dress to change into. It was mid thigh length and had white fluffy trim around the edge. The sleeves fell down off my shoulders and were also trimmed in white fluffy fur. It was very cute and a little sexy but not so much it couldn't be Disney style. I pulled it on and it hugged my waist and a little around my bust line. I pulled on the red, strappy heels and walked back to get my hair done.

"OH Olivia! You look amahzing!" My hair stylist yelled. She was super fab and super pretty. I loved her to no end. Did I mention she was only twenty- two so she still knows how to party.

"Thanks Katalina." I said. She stuffed me into a chair and curled my hair in big, loopy, beautiful curls. She added some hairspray and made last minute touch ups. In the end I looked wonderful and very beautiful. I hopped up and turned and gave Katalina a huge hug.

"Now darling. You look sexy as you can for Disney. Let's dance real quick." She said, turning on my stereo to Gas Pedal by Sage the Gemini.

H-h-h-holy shit

Slow down, grab the wall  
Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off  
Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all, now  
Speed up, gas pedal _[x5]_, Now.. Speed up, gas pedal _[x3]_

We did the little dance and we were twerking out to the rap part of the song when Leo came in. Katalina and I had our legs locked and we were twerking, our butts facing the door. We both snapped up and blushed, looking over at Leo. His mouth was hanging open and he was staring at us.

"Leo, honey. We both know that Liv and I are smoking hot but you don't have to stare." Katalina said. Leo snapped his mouth shut and walked over to us.

"Yes you two are sexy as hell but it's time for Olivia and I to go to set." Leo said. I squealed and jumped on his back.

"Onward to set!" I commanded. Leo laughed and started running towards set. I hung on as tight as I could and pressed my chest against his back. What a lot of people don't know is that Leo and I are super close, best friends forever. We did everything together and we were actually a lot like our characters. We flirt a lot. The biggest difference is that I'm not a goody two shoes and Leo is more forward than Jack. We arrived at set and Jack set me down.

"Ah good you two are here!" Jim, the director, said excitedly. Leo wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Jim talked to us. I zoned out until I heard something that wasn't in the script.

"-and then you two will kiss. I know it's short notice and sort of awkward but your fan would love it and it would boost our ratings a ton." Jim said. I started freaking out and blabbering.

"We have to kiss on tv? Are you- we can't- I mean- we're best friends- I just- um excuse me." I said, sprinting off to an empty closet. I heard Leo call after me but I didn't listen. I couldn't kiss him! He was my best friend who I happened to be in love with. Kissing him would ruin our friendship!

I ran into the closet, well a small room, and shut the door. I started panting and panicking. I grabbed my iPod out of my bra and turned on some music to calm myself down. A club like song came on and I started to swivel my hips and shake my booty. I just let the music take me. Soon I was calmed down and I turned around and opened my eyes only to see Leo staring at me hungrily and in shock. I squealed.

"Leo!" He started walking towards me and set his hands on my hips.

"That was hot." He growled before leaning down and kissing me. I gasped and pulled him closer. He used my gasp to his advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his tongue on mine. His hands gripped my hips and he grabbed the ipod that was now tucked into my underwear. I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Olivia, will you bee my girlfriend?" Leo asked. I grinned.

"Of course!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. He plugged my iPod into a speaker on the wall and Red Nose by Sage the Gemini came on. Leo grabbed my hips and we started grinding and dancing to the song. By the end we were both ready to jump each others bones. I couldn't do that in the Disney studios so, I settled for kissing him heavily.

"I love you Leo. So, so much." I said as we broke apart. He grinned down at me and pecked my lips.

"And I love you too Liv." He said. Now I grinned and pulled his lips back down to meet mine. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips. He spun me around and pressed my back against the wall. We were making out fiercely and his hands were wandering _all_ over my petite body. I kind of forgot I was wearing a dress until he tried to pull off my shirt and we realized I wasn't wearing one. We pulled apart and laughed.

"We should go back out and do the show." I said, panting. Leo nodded and slowly let me slide down his body until my feet touched the ground. Our eyes never left each others.

"Yeah, let's go." He said. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair so it looked like it usually did. He tried to fix mine a little but it was shot. I crept out of the closet and jogged/ skipped over to my dressing room where Katalina was waiting. She looked up from her magazine and grinned after getting over the shock.

"Okay. Let's fix your hair and makeup." She said, sitting me down in a chair. She started brushing my hair out and gave me a look in the mirror. She seemed to say _So.. What happened? _I grinned.

"Well the director told Leo and I we had to kiss and I freaked out and ran off. Leo found me in a small room and we danced then kissed. He asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. We made out for a while and then he went back to set and I came here." I said. She grinned and finished my hair. The curls were gone and soft waves replaced them. It looked beautiful and sexy. I stood up and hugged her. Katalina reapplied some red lipstick and shoved me out the door, yelling that we were going have a girls day tomorrow.

I stumbled in my heels and almost feel but Mateo caught me. I grinned up at him.

"Wow. You look sexy." He said. I grinned and he set me on my feet. It was never awkward with Mateo.

"Well thanks sugar." I said, strutting off to the set with a new found confidence. We got to set and the director started the scene. It got to the kissing part and we leaned in at the right time. "Jack's" lips touched mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kind of, sort of, forgot about the camera and we all know that's never good.

We got very into it and apparently we didn't hear the director yell cut. Leo's tongue slipped into my mouth and I groaned into his mouth. His hands slipped down my hips, to my thighs, and he picked me up. My legs wrapped around his hips again and it was just like in the room, mins the groping- wait never mind. His hands gripped my butt and we sat down on the bench by the dojo doors.. I was straddling his hips and we were, to put it bluntly, sucking face when I was ripped off of him. I gasped and turned around to slap whoever it was, only to be greeted by the smirking face of Mateo. He set me on my feet and kept freaking grinning.

"Well. I'm glad you two got that out of the way but now we have to re shoot that whole scene!" Jim called. I blushed, grinned, and turned around to face the stunned cast.

"Well, you can't expect me to hold back while kissing my super sexy boyfriend." I said. The crowd started cheering for us and I turned and walked back to Leo.

"Hey babe." He growled in my ear as I sat down on his lap.

"Let's finish this scene then go spend some quality time at my house." I murmured. his grip on my hips got a lot harder and I grinned. Needless to say we hurried through that scene, it was still perfect though, and then ditched to make out, well second base, at my house. Let's say that scene wasn't hard at _all._

**So... I FREAKING LOVED WRITING THAT AND READING IT! Didn't you? I hope you did. Peace, love, and cookies. Peace**

**Reviews=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


End file.
